


azure sin

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Minifics [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst, Azure Dragoon Aymeric, Bigotry & Prejudice, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Lord Commander Estinien, Other, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:I feel in love with the theme ask of Azure Dragoon Aymeric. Would it be possible to get Azure Dragoon Aymeric/ WoL? Also did I format this correctly? I feel like I didnt





	azure sin

“Had I not known you previous to such allegations, this would likely be a meeting from opposite sides of the bars of a cell.”

Estinien huffs, his bright blue regalia a direct contrast to that of Aymeric’s dark armor. “You are a good man, if not one in possession of good sense.”

Aymeric winces at the jab and returns it with a rib of two of his own. Having narrowly escaped the jaws of Halonic justice, he more than requires the spiced wine Gibrillont allows to flow so free. The charges against him had been heresy by virtue of loving they who are not a daughter of Ishgard.

He had been sentenced to death for loving the Warrior of Light.

No matter how many wyrms he has slain, no matter the number of people saved by his lance and devotion to the war, no matter how many heretics he has personally escorted to their doom, he is still less than blameless in the eyes of the Fury. She who sees his soul for what it is knows of the indecent desires he holds at the sight of their skin (and so rare are the moments of vulnerability that grant him so blessed an image as them without the layers of armor and wool to keep them hale). He would accept the atonement she metes out for his less than reverent thoughts, yes, but not for his love.

His affections are not sin. Nor is that of the Warrior’s existence. He proves it after emerging victorious from his trial by combat. He proves it by taking his lance to Nidhogg for the last time.

They prove it with their arms thrown around him, holding his body close as the great wyrm’s influence seeps out of his body. They worship him with gentle, desperate kisses between half sobs. They love him, they say, terrified that he may not make it as he fades in their arms. They would gladly die for him a thousand thousand times.

_So please, Aymeric, come back to me?_

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
